The present invention pertains to the field of semiconductor devices, and more particularly to a system and method for conditioning semiconductor device leads that uses a single structure to perform lateral and vertical lead conditioning on multiple leads of a semiconductor device.
Systems and methods for conditioning the leads of semiconductor devices are known in the art. During manufacture, the leads of a semiconductor device may inadvertently be bent or deformed, such that the leads must be either returned to their original condition or the device must be destroyed. The systems and methods for straightening and conditioning leads focus on semiconductor devices for which lead conditioning could possibly return the semiconductor device to a usable condition.
Known systems and methods for conditioning semiconductor leads seek to speed the handling of each device such that it is faster than manual conditioning of the leads. Manual conditioning of the leads is both time consuming, and can result in human error. While many different apparatuses, systems, and methods have been proposed to facilitate the straightening of leads, each requires to some extent manual intervention, involves two or more different structures, or involves a single structure that can only condition one lead at a time.
One drawback with existing systems and methods for conditioning leads is that they are complex and require numerous motors and other moving parts that must be coordinated in order to perform the lead conditioning. For example, it is often necessary to have a first tool that will straighten the leads in a lateral plane, that is, the plane in which all leads lie, and then a second tool to straighten the leads in a vertical plane, that is, the plane in which it is perpendicular to the plane of the leads. Likewise, it is often necessary to have numerous moving parts that must be coordinated and controlled in order to perform the lead conditioning.
Thus, while lead conditioning provides many benefits, systems, methods, and apparatuses for performing lead conditioning are complex and may be prone to breakdown, failure, misoperation, or other problems.
In accordance with the present invention, a system and method for conditioning semiconductor leads are provided that overcome known problems with auctions.
In particular, a system and method for conditioning semiconductor leads are provided that allow lead conditioning to be performed with a simplified structure that minimizes the number of moving parts of the lead conditioning system, thus decreasing the likelihood of misoperation or breakdown.
In accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a system for conditioning a plurality of semiconductor leads of a semiconductor device is provided. The system includes an array of comb blades, where each comb blade has a notch that allows the semiconductor leads to be moved laterally through the notch. A controller connected to the comb blades, such as through an intervening motor and comb blade support, causes the comb blades to move relative to the semiconductor device, such as by holding the semiconductor device stationary, so as to perform lateral and vertical conditioning of the semiconductor leads.
The present invention provides many important technical advantages. One important technical advantage of the present invention is a system and method for conditioning leads that combines the lateral conditioning functionality and vertical conditioning functionality into a single structure, such as a comb blade having a notch that allows lateral conditioning to be performed with the planar portion of the blade, and vertical conditioning to be performed using the notch in the blade. The present invention thus minimizes the number of moving parts required for lead conditioning.
Those skilled in the art will further appreciate the advantages and superior features of the invention together with other important aspects, thereof on reading the detailed description that follows in conjunction with the drawings.